1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to technology of a cleaning system that uses microbubbles to clean a large product such as a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-301529 (JP-A-2007-301529) describes a cleaning apparatus that uses a microbubble cleaning method that is a cleaning method that increases the cleaning effect by using a cleaning solution and microbubbles.
The cleaning apparatus described in JP-A-2007-301529 includes a plurality of cleaning nozzles for spraying an object to be cleaned that has been immersed in a cleaning solution in a cleaning container, with a cleaning solution that includes microbubbles, an air blowing portion for amassing a surface oil film that floats on the surface of the cleaning solution, and an overflow tank and an oil separating portion that recovers the surface oil film and separates out the oil. This cleaning apparatus is compact, improves operability, and increases the life of the cleaning solution by further improving the cleaning effect of the microbubble cleaning method.